1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dolly for movably supporting an upright structure, such as vertical pianos and organs, and, more particularly, is concerned with a dolly having an elongated channel with a releasable frictional securement device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of dolly constructions have been provided in the prior art for supporting and moving upright structures, such as vertical or upright pianos, organs and the like (which, for the sake of brevity, will hereinafter be referred to as upright pianos). Some examples are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,347 to Huntington and the U.S. patents cited therein and the ones shown in a catalog from Paul L. Jansen & Son Inc. of Oshkosh, Wis.
Many of these dollies are intended to remain permanently with the upright piano for supporting the piano at all times so that it can be moved about when desired. It is important that dollies be mechanically stable under and releasably securable to the bottom flat ends of the vertical panel-like end supports of the upright piano so that they will make it easy to move the upright piano without the risk of becoming detached inadvertently while the upright piano is being moved. A drawback of many dollies is that they do not have both a mechanically stable construction and a releasable securing means and thereby are susceptible to the above-mentioned risk.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in dolly construction which will overcome this drawback of prior art dollies.